ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
Nell Jones
|portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = n/a |first.ncis = n/a |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = cute |Image = N.jpg|Hair = red|Title = Nell Jones|Actor = |First Appearance = "Special Delivery"|Last Appearance = |Name = Nell Jones|Occupation = NCIS intelligence analyst|Episode Count = 121}} Nell Jones is an Intelligence Analyst with NCIS assigned to the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. She works alongside Eric Beale in OSP. Biography A recent Ivy League graduate whose analytical skills and technological aptitude have rendered her an invaluable aide to the OSP team. She is type A with mild ADD and control issues over men she admires, such as Eric Beale. This manifests itself as interrupting and finishing people's sentences which brought her into conflict with Eric during ( ). Nell is fluent in Spanish and an expert on South America ( ). Her cover is as a TV News Editor. (Higher Power) She likes to receive flowers and strawberries; in Episode:Greed, she sends flowers to herself and reveals to Eric only after his never ending pestering. The flowers are noticed at first by Sam Hanna who comments, "Looks like somebody has a secret admirer." When Eric notices it, he stops mid-sentence and says, "Nice flowers." In Episode:Plan B, Sam and Callen are impressed by Nell's idea that the arms dealer Nelson told the mexican gang, the Southend Kings, that Ray had enough information to put them to jail. Sam comments, "Maybe we need to get you out of the office more often." Eric hears this through her tablet and says, "Hear that rockstar." She also has an unknown relationship with Nate Getz, the team's former operational psychologist. She secretly has romantic feelings for Eric, who also appears to return those feelings. In addition to going into the field, Nell has been seen carrying a gun in the episodes, Episode:Standoff, Episode:Blye, K., Episode:Blye, K., Part 2 and Episode:Unwritten Rule. FunAndLoveLAjjj Nell has an online dating profile under the username FunAndLoveLA. She told Eric that her little sister made the profile, and also that Nell really doesn't care or know about football. The last statement was caused by Eric giving her a DVD about football in Episode:Neighborhood Watch. However later in the series it is revealed that she watched the DVD and is a fan of the New York Jets. Pre-Series NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 In Episode:Higher Power Nell's family appears onscreen in a video call. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 In Episode:Recruit Nell reveals that her favorite element is ununoctium. In Episode:Collateral Nell admits that she has watched the football DVD given to her by Eric. In Episode:Free Ride Nell and Eric had their first kiss. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 7 In Episode:Blame It On Rio, Nell reveals that she is a member of the furry fandom. Her fursona is a fennec fox, and she has attended Los Angeles' local convention (which really exists), CaliFur. In Episode:Talion, Nell and Eric share another kiss. Trivia *Despite being right-handed, she wears her watch on her right wrist, a trait she shares with former NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard. * Nell formerly drove an Ice Blue 2011 Chevrolet Cruze, and she currently drives A Red 2003 Mini ONE. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:CIA Agents Category:NCIS Workers